No day but today
by DaisyDuck95
Summary: This is a ONESHOT. Teddy/Vic. Something happens to Vic. Teddy blames himself. RENT lyrics :  Grab the tissues! It's a sad one :  My first try at angst. Tell me what you think. M for a lot of angst and some language :   Enjoy..x..


a/n: Just another ONESHOT :) Something I wanted to do lol. RENT is my all time favourite musical and I wanted to write aboutTeddy and Victoire :) Hope you like it. Feel free to review and suggest other ideas for me to write about :) I get sick of having to think of everything myself ;) If I publish a story with your idea in it, you will get acredited :) xxxxx enjoy :) xxx

**No day but today**

_The heart may freeze or it can burn  
__The pain will ease if I can learn _

"Victoire? Can you hear me? Vic! Please, wake up. Please" Teddy cried and shook her, the girl he loved wasn't opening her eyes.

She wasn't doing anything, just lying there. Lying there, not breathing.

"I'm sorry. Please wake up."

_There is no future _

The hustle and bustle of the St Mungos emergency unit was too much for him. Harry was there, a comforting arm around his wife and daughter.

Rose was there, holding hands with Scorpius, crying into his shoulder.

Bill Weasley was there, looking white and withdrawn, not talking to anyone. Knowing his daughter was in that room because of her fiance. Him. All he could think about was the girl, his girl, lying on their bathroom floor. He was supposed to protect her.

They had planned everything. Planned a beautiful future.

_There is no past_

As he waited he remembered her being born.

He remembered her first day of Hogwarts.

He remembered her being beaten up, for being beautiful.

He remembered her laughing.

He remembered their first few days as lovers.

_Thank God this moment's not the last_

"Mr Weasley? Mr Lupin?"They both turned and saw a MediWizard.

The blood on his uniform was turning Teddy's insides. He could've atleast cleaned it up before coming to see them.

"Yes?" they both said in unison. Bill shot a look ready to kill at Ted.

"She will be fine. Can I speak to Mr Lupin alone please?"

"No you bloody well cannot. You can tell me what the fuck happened to my daughter." Bill roared.

The children in the waiting room were now crying and whimpering. Bill ignored them, but Teddy went and hugged Charlie and Katie's twins who were looking absolutely petrified of their Weasley Uncle.

"Right, the two of you, come into the room please." Teddy put the two girls down and followed the Wizard, Bill following closely.

He could almost feel Bill's glare burning through him, but didn't care. He just wanted to make sure his girl was okay.

"She has lost a lot of blood. She will be fine and is awake right now. Unfortunately she has lost the baby." He said the last bit just as they were going through the door to Vic's private room.

"Baby?" Bill asked, stopping right in the doorway. Teddy didn't even spare him a glance, he had eyes only for Vic.

She was lying on the white bed, in a white room. Everything was white, he knew she was in hell, white was far too bland for his Vic.

She looked up at him and reached for him.

"Hey Vic. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." he held her hand and stood, tears rolling down his eyes. He looked a broken man.

"This isn't your fault. Please Ted, don't blame yourself. I lost him. It's my fault. We lost him. I lost him." She was crying too. Ted kneeled by her bed and held her, crying into her shoulder.

"Theodore. Leave. Now." Ted heard Bill say it, but pretended he hadn't. His fiance mattered more to him. Her father was a good man, a kind man. Gentle. But he didn't approve over them. Didn't want them married.

And in his eyes, they had disrespected him.

"I refuse to leave her Mr Weasley." Ted said, standing up. Vic refused to let his hand go, though.

"Daddy, don't be angry at him. Please. None of this was his fault!" she tried to reason with her father.

Bill Weasley took one look at his daughter and turned and left.

"Daddy!" he knelt next to her again, cradling her head.

"He'll come around. Even if he doesn't you still have me and I still have you. Us.

_There's only us,  
__There's only this_

"Bill, if you do not forgeeve your daughter for zees zen I am leaving, with zee children. You are being rideeculous. She nearly died. Can you not just be glad zat our daughter is alive. Please Bill. I beg you."

Bill grabbed his wife around the waist and pulled her into a searing kiss. Seeking comfort from the one person in this life who could console him at this moment. The one person who could make it all go away.

"I can't forget this though Fleur. I can't. He nearly killed my little gril." Bill told her, after breaking from the kiss.

"Eeet takes two Bill. You know zis. They do not regret their actions, just your reaction. Please forget it. Please. Just geeve them a chance. Please."

_Forget, regret-  
__or life is yours to miss_

A month later Victoire was out of the hospital, standing in her Aunt Ginny's old room at the burrow in a white dress. Ready to be married the same way as her parents. Her mother had been pregnant with her then, though Bill had not known it. Vic would have been pregnant.

No, should would not think about that. Not today. Not on her day. It was an accident, a mistake. They would move on and live their lives, starting today.

_No other road,  
__No other way...  
_

_No day but today_

a/n Lyrics are not mine, they are from RENT :) xxxx Review and tell me what you think xxxxx

DaisyDuck95©


End file.
